Don't Leave
by DarkSpartan96
Summary: Naruto must bring back his best friend before she can get to Orochimaru. So how will he do it? NarutoxFemSasuke (Sasuki)


**DarkSpartan96: Hello reader's this is my first Fem-Sasuke story and I hope you enjoy**

**Summary: Naruto must bring back his best friend before she can get to Orochimaru. So how will he do it?**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree to tree trying to catch up to his teammate who he and his other friend's Shikamaru,Choji,Kiba,Neji assigned to bring back but not surprised that she was guarded by the sound four.

One by one of his teammates stayed behind to defeat the enemy so they could bring her back. Naruto had to catch up to her, he didn't want her to leave The Leaf Village he had feelings for her that nobody knew and he didn't want that taken away.

He was finally able to catch up to her to find out they are at the Valley Of The End where the two founder's of The Leaf fought where a great battle took. He jumped on top of the First Hokage's statue head and saw in front of him his target.

"Sasuki" Naruto yelled once he stopped to catch his breath when he saw his teammate across him on top of the Madara Statue head having her back toward's him revealing her black hair that reach down to half of her back.

She turned around to look around him with an emotionless face.

"Oh...Naruto what are you doing here" Naruto stared at her like she was crazy "What am I doing here...I'm here to bring you back. Do you know the sacrifices our friends made just to bring you back and that's what you got to say".

Sasuki didn't say anything and began to walk away but stopped when seeing the shadow in front of her started to grow so she quickly turned around to reveal Naruto falling from the sky and knocking her down to the ground with him on top of her.

Naruto grabbed her collar and brought her face to his "Why are you leaving konoha? Why are you going to Orochimaru you know all he want is your body? Why tell me why!" Naruto questioned her for answer's while she smirked.

"To kill Itachi Uchia" she stated while looking calm but if you look closely she had hatred burning in them just ready to be released.

"Revenge? You left for revenge! Revenge won't help you once its accomplished nothing but an empty feeling will take over" he tighten his grip on her.

Naruto eye's then turn cold "Trust me Sasuki I thought of revenge on everybody in konoha but it won't bring happiness to your heart when everything you know disappears so come back with me"

Sasuki didn't want love or happiness, she didn't want to give in so she started to question him "What's in konoha to keep me still from achieving my goal?"

"**ME!** Sasuki I don't want to lose you you're the only one I care for so come back and forget Orochimaru's offer" He then put her down and pulled her into a hug.

This shocked the Uchia not expecting this so was he confessing to her? She didn't know what to do was she suppose to like this, was this right?

Then she started to remember their first kiss (by accident of course) but she tried to shake the memory and from her thought's but couldn't.

She didn't want this so she tried to push him off of her but couldn't she felt like her strength leaving her. Naruto quickly grabbed both of her hand's and hold them above her head.

"I love you Sasuki Uchia from the start when I first saw you at the bridge near that lake. I knew you were alone and I wanted to comfort you but you acted cold and rude so I acted like I hate you but that's not what I wanted, I always wanted to confess to you".

Sasuki didn't want to hear anymore she wanted revenge to kill Itachi her brother not love for Naruto.

"I don't have the same feeling's for you!" She said in a cold tone but didn't stop her blush that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Naruto started to lower his head inches away from her lips both felt each other's breathe hit together."I know your lieing just admit you want me to be with you" Naruto whispered making Sasuki shiver not wanting to admit though

**"NO!"** Sasuki refused to let him get his way she won't reveal her inner feeling's to anybody.

Naruto didn't let up so he went all in he pressed his lips against her's making her go didn't want this but the feeling of his lips on hers was pleasant to her and she lost to her lust that was building up in her.

He continued to kiss her until she was able to get her hand's free and pushed him down on his back. Now she was on top of him, her hair falling to her left side as she leaned in for another kiss.

Few minutes past as they stopped to catch their breathes. Sasuki face was flushed while Naruto was burning up he wanted more.

"Your going to have to put more effort to make me come back Naruto-kun" She said as she unzipped his jacket putting a hand on his chest while the other ran through his hair.

Naruto knew where this was going he complied taking it off with his black shirt as Sasuki did the same taking off her blue shirt showing her C cup breast later in the future to be D cup soon.

"Your not wearing a bra?" Naruto questioned see her breast's than from seeing a bra but he wasn't really complaining from the sight.

Sasuki turned red, she turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze from seeing her embarrassment while crossing her arms from revealing her breast to him anymore.

"Shut up Baka" She mumbled but Naruto heard her and grabbed both of her arms and pulled them to her sides.

"Dont be shy now I'm nervous too this is my first time too" Naruto said trying to ease the mood wanting her to know this wasn't easy as it looked.

Naruto leaned in started grabbing both of her soft breast in his hands feeling the smooth skin he couldn't help it he leaned in and started to lick them getting its taste.

Sasuki let out a moan from the feeling making Naruto smirk and continue his goal. He then started to suck on them wanting to make her feel good because of him. Sasuki loved it so she started to rub their privates together making her moan making herself look needy for sex.

Naruto started to enjoy this and decided to snake his hand down her pants feeling her pussy that was already wet he stuck two fingers in her thrusting them in and out making noises of his skin contact.

Sasuki gasp from the trusting in her she felt better than doing it by herself she grasp to Naruto's hair feeling something coming in the process and didn't stop him she was feeling great. "That feels great Naruto-kun faster do it faster" Naruto responded by doing what she asked for. She couldn't hold it anymore and yelled for him to know what she was doing.

"Naruto-kun I'm ... Im CUMMING" She yelled as she climaxed. Naruto took his finger's out of her and he leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss. Naruto decided to spice it up by sticking his tongue in her mouth once he did she accepted now making the kiss more too them increasing their hormones.

Both stopped now having swallon lips from the kiss making both breath heavy. Sasuki felt a bulge underneath her she smiled and quickly took his pants and boxers off showing his member to her.

He was about 8 inch's _'Pretty big'_ she thought when she put a hand on it feeling its warmth and throbbing she started to pump it fast-like making Naruto groan from the pleasure.

She started to pump it faster now using both hands but she knew she could do better she took it inside her moist mouth giving him a slow blow but after a few minutes went by she went faster doing a deep throat now.

Naruto was in heaven he knew if it kept going like this he wouldn't last much longer and he didn't. His member began to shake crazy he knew he was done for.

"Sasuki-chan Im cumming" he yelled the warning as he shot his seed in her mouth. Sasuki enjoyed the taste and swallowed the load. She looked at his erection that was still standing ready to go for another round and she smiled. She dropped her pant's and put her hands on a rock that was nearby showing her ass at Naruto's view.

"**Narutoooo-kun **hurry up and thrust that big cock in me" She said seductively. Naruto complied and thrusted in her taking her virginity and her pride. Sasuki immediately felt the member in her feeling like it was ruining her inside's but felt happy it was feeling like this when Naruto pushed further in her wanting to make love to her.

She held in her scream but nodded for Naruto to continue as he did he thrusted slow to make sure she can adjust to him. Sasuki felt pain at first but felt it turn to pleasure she moaned out loud shaking from his length in her in and out with speed.

Naruto was enjoying himself but wanted to make her feel GREAT so he thought of something that could help. He stopped and made Sasuki face him as he picked her up and shoved his member back in her.

Sasuki yelled in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails in his back. He thrusted faster and faster as he felt her inside's tighten from the feeling he was giving to her.

"Damn your tight" Naruto said still pounding her. "I...can't help it...it feels so good" Sasuki moaned.

"well if that's the case" he stopped for a second and made a hand sign **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** he said as a poof of smoke appeared revealing a naked clone of Naruto with a large erection. The clone came up behind her and pointed his cock at Sasuki's ass and slowly entered her tight hole and succeeded in doing so.

"AHHHHHH you got both my hole's filled it feel's like your tearing me apart" Sasuki yelled from pleasure wanting them to continue her pounding "Fuck me a lot Naruto-kun make me feel your love"

Both Naruto's nodded to each other and continue the fucking.

* * *

Nearby an hour passed revealing them sweating and the air-filled with sex. Both Naruto's were at their end "Sasuki-chan I'm CUMMING" Both yelled filled her with his hot load.

Sasuki's mind felt like it melted her insides were sore and burning from sex and she couldn't take it, she needed this than power she needed Naruto to her lust.

The clone disappeared leaving the original and Sasuki laying next to each other panting from their act.

Sasuki crawled on top of Naruto and gave him another passionate kiss. "If I come back you have to obey my needs" Sasuki said in confidence that he will obey her.

"Okay I don't mind as long it is with you" he said with a grin making her blush at his words. "Baka" she mumbled until she heard a cough behind them. Both turned to show Kakashi looking away from them to hide his perverted face (Even though it's hidden behind a mask).

"Well you guys put your diffrences to the side" Kakashi said as a started to walk away "I expect you two to be back at the Leaf Village" he said when he disappeared in a poof of smoke only for them to hear his perverted laughter behind.

Both of them had embarrassed faces from his statement but didn't mind because they feel great at the moment.

Naruto then hug Sasuki from her back as his erection came back to life rubbing against her ass making her stutter " What are you doing?"

"Want to go another round?"

* * *

**DarkSpartan96**: **Thanks for reading this story and hopefully make more with my perverted mind. Am I perverted...maybe!**


End file.
